


Kean, Not Keen

by oswaldkapelput (frankierwoah)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other, characterization junk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierwoah/pseuds/oswaldkapelput
Summary: Barbara breaks from her Ra's al Ghul brought personality





	Kean, Not Keen

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> i wanted to look into barbaras character  
> idk if it's gonna have more chapters

It had been some time since Barbara Kean had last slipped into the GCPD on her own regard. This time wasn’t to bring James Gordon down, though; at least that wasn’t the intention.

She walked into the Captain’s office paying no attention to customs of asking. The sound of her heels made her presence known as her startled ex-fiancé looked up. He never let emotion go past slightly widened eyes, and his voice was only slightly lilted as he spoke.

“Barbara,” he gave a smile that only pressed into his cheeks to show courtesy, “for what do i owe this pleasure?” His voice deepened as he shuffled papers, files spread across the desk that was still new to him. He placed them on a growing pile and folded his hands in front of him, perching an eyebrow with a side smile to show sincerity of question and insincerity of compliment.

She stood before the messy yet neat desk with her hands held together in front of her body and a posture showing respect, yet rivaling power. She acknowledged his words with a smile mirroring his. “I have a proposal.” She waited for his eyes to widen again in response to carry on. “I am going to be purchasing a studio downtown. What happens in there,” her smile curved, exposing her teeth in a calmly prosed threat, “stays between me and my colleagues.” She was content with how her words made his eyebrows raise in the split second before he distanced himself as per usual. She was not content with his response.

“No.”

Where once she might’ve gone to violent measures, she fell back as he did. Her smile returned to closed and sly. “Of course. There must be something you’d like in return.”

He stayed firm, and gave a tired, yet resistant response, “I’m not going against the law for you, Barbara.”

“Wow.” Her voice lowered, and she stepped forward as her eyes closed in on his, “still up to this schtick, are we?” She rested her hands, folded, on the desk, keeping her pose straight in intimidation as she looked down on him, “Where were you saying that in your whole Sofia Falcone deal?”

He kept his repeated expression and moved folders yet again, but this time not just for organization. He was still looking away as he said, “that has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh but it does.” Her smile showed her teeth once again, and tones of threat seeped through the sound of her voice, “what about that time when I took you on a little Sunday drive to church? All those times suspects showed up with unrecorded bruises?” His response time wasn’t good enough for her standards. “Oh, you’re probably tired of having to be told this over and over again, hmm?” Her head tilted as her voice lilted with a last questioning noise.

“No, Barbara. I have other work to deal with,” he said into her eyes, but that was less than he thought. Repeated attempts at showing him a dark side of himself had grown old, but so did the nagging of his brain scanning for answers, for guilt. Barbara brought a good portion of guilt onto the Captain’s shoulders. She wouldn’t be here asking for a pardon to do who knows what without what happened between them. Yes, she was sick, but what if he made her that way? Maybe he had guilt, but he had to keep it to himself and show composure so he didn’t create more.

“Well,” she pushed down on her hands as they unfolded and her knuckles turned pink, “it’s your decision.” She kept eye contact as she let out a fierce, tired sigh. She let go of the pressure on her hands and stepped back, only to come forward, forcefully placing her hands in front of his, bent at the elbows as she brought herself to his level. He saw his last true memory of her in her eyes; he saw Barbara Kean, before Ra’s al Ghul did whatever mysteries to her. “And when it comes back to bite you in the ass…” the last of her facade faded. “Know that karma is a bitch,” she lifted a hand and cocked it so she was pointing to herself, a closed smile staring through Jim Gordon to his soul, “ain’t it, Jim?” Her smile opened as she let out a giggle with sinister undertones. Jim saw in her eyes what he used to fear. Then, it was gone. She let her face slip into neutrality as she lifted herself up, adjusted her suit jacket, and nodded towards Jim. “Farewell for now” she said, closed and composed; that wasn’t Barbara Kean. With her heels clacking behind her, another problem was added to James Gordon’s to-do list.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! peace out


End file.
